Is All Really Fair In Love And War?
by black-ocean
Summary: History of Zaphikel, Anael, and Raziel made into a ZaphikelRaziel romance fic, so it's a little different from the manga. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Is All Really Fair in Love and War?

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Sanctuary. End of story.

Chapter 1

What is the definition of a normal day? A person usually gets up, takes a shower, eats breakfast, leaves for work at the office, does the paperwork that the job requires, takes a lunch break, works some more, stops for some dinner on the way home, watches tv, goes to bed, and squeezes in a few smokes, a drink or two, and occasionally some sex in between everything else. All of this happens only to repeat the process the next day and many more until the person's time of death.

Does this seem normal? It should be, but it is not in heaven, especially not for one man. He is Zaphikel, a member of the Thrones, and he is a hunter and a killer. He'd better be careful of the cops, right? Nope. He is paid by the government to do his horrible job. And, yes, he is good at what he does. Sometimes, he even gets a kick out of it.

The ones being hunted are malicious criminals, right? Wrong, again. They are mere children. Yes, children, and their parents as well. Here in heaven, angels are not allowed to love even though they have the ability to do so. And, therefore, they cannot have children. If they do, it is a high crime, and the punishment for the parent AND the child is death. Zaphikel simply carries out this punishment.

But even horrible people like Zaphikel have secrets that they won't share. His, in a way, could be called a crush. Yeah, a crush that developed into an obsession. Her name was Anael. Zaphikel would go meandering into her office to show her some grotesque piece of a body of someone that he had recently murdered. It was all just to piss her off. She didn't like killing, but Zaphikel also desired to show her that their jobs were similar. Anael worked for the research department of the government, and that is because God liked experiments. This time, He wanted twins. Someday, they would replace Rosiel and Alexiel. The evil and more powerful of the two, Sandalphon, was the subject of Anael's and her co-workers' work. God wanted to experiment on this baby for some reason. Anael and her fellow scientists needed children's organs for some of their tests. So, sometimes, Zaphikel would show up with a dead child's body and simply plop it down on top of Anael's desk. And then, Anael would throw a fit about how gruesome, horrible, and cruel he was.

However, today, Zaphikel had a plan. He'd already been kicked out by Anael, but he had snuck down an empty hallway when she wasn't looking. Tonight, he was going to make her jealous, very jealous, and then he was going to make her love him.

Here comes Anael's friend and co-worker, Layla.. It was simple for him, for he was much stronger than she. Zaphikel pushed the woman against the wall and thrust his tongue into her mouth. Of course, he gave Layla time to scream so that Anael would come running.

"Hey, what are you two doing?"

Ah, yes. Anael was beautiful when she was angry. And, yes, she was definitely jealous. She went on bitching, but Zaphikel wasn't listening to her harsh words. He was enjoying the mere sound of Anael's voice. He pushed Layla away, and she ran away down the hall and around the corner. And then, the moment was right. He pulled Anael close and kissed her, and after a few seconds, she kissed back. She gave in, but she and Zaphikel weren't the only ones who saw this. Layla was still watching from around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Is All Really Fair In Love And War?

Chapter 2

Anael realized that she loved him, even though it was a high crime that could get her killed. And Zaphikel's love for her had become much stronger. Of course, neither of them told anyone except Zaphikel's best friend, Uriel. They could trust him. Zaphikel had known him since their days at the academy.

In the meantime, Layla, the one other person who, unknowingly to them, knew their secret, had disappeared. Anael was a bit upset when the officials supposedly found her dead. After all, they were pretty close friends. It's funny, though. There was no funeral for Layla. But, that was a few months ago. Zaphikel and Anael were now approaching their one-year anniversary, and Anael was becoming more and more afraid of her own research for the Sandalphon project. If the child left the laboratory alive, he would cause great destruction. Anael also wished that Zaphikel would quit his job because she knew that he was only a slave of the government.

A few days later, the couple's anniversary came. They both took the day off and went to Zaphikel's place. The day before, Zaphikel had been promoted to the highest postition of the Thrones, so that gave them another reason to celebrate. So, it was a wild night. It wasn't their first time, but it was still a night worth remembering.

And then, at about four in the morning, Anael voiced her opinions. Everything came out-her fear of her research, her wish that Zaphikel would quit his job-everything. So, Zaphikel agreed to stop his dangerous career after one more mission. This mission would decide if he could retire or not. In other words, he was now at the top of the Thrones' roster, and as long as he proved to the government that he was capable of erasing impurity, he would be free of the killing. They would give him a simple desk job, and he could sit around once he got a few papers filed. This vital mission would take place in three weeks, and, until then, he was on vacation.

This was good. He had a plan for the next few weeks. He was so adapted to doing things at the spur of the moment. For a while, he could relax and spend time with Anael. He was much happier when he wasn't working. Anael could tell, but she, herself had mixed feelings. Yes, she was happy to have Zaphikel home with her for a while, but that monthly, week-long, female event wasn't happening, and she was due for it six days ago. But, fortunately for her, tomorrow was Tuesday a.k.a. grocery day. On Tuesdays, the High Council allowed the angels to go down to Assiah so that they could get what they needed. It would cost the High Council a good amount of money to put grocery stores in heaven, so they just let everyone go to Assiah for their weekly must-haves.

So, the next day, Anael paid a visit to a Wal-Mart near Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and bought the particular object that she needed along with the rest of her groceries.

When Anael got back to Zaphikel's place, there was a note on the table from her lover saying that he was at Uriel's house and wouldn't be back for a few more hours. This was perfect. She'd take the test and have the news for Zaphikel when he got home. So, she openned the box and read the instructions. It said that the test was much more accurate if it was taken in the morning, so she would have to wait until then.


	3. Chapter 3

Is All Really Fair In Love And War?

Chapter 3

Anael couldn't sleep. There was just three more hours until she had to get up. Shit, she had to work today, too. But, her main concern was the test. She couldn't decide if she wanted to take it or put it off another day. Hell, she didn't even know if she wanted a child in the first place. It would be an amazing feeling, actually having something that was proof of her eternal love for Zaphikel. On the other hand, it would cause so many problems. The government would kill the child as well as Zaphikel and her if anyone ever learned of the secret. But, wouldn't keeping it hidden be worth it? The child would be beautiful, and they could have it in Assiah, and they could find a babysitter who could care for the baby while they were "away on their business trips." Who the hell cares? She and Zaphikel were in love. They could accomplish anything just by being together. At least, it felt as if that was the case. Oh hell, she might as well just go and take the test.

Anael went to the bathroom, read the instructions on the box, and followed them. Three...two...one...and she looked down to see that the small tab was colored blue. She really was pregnant, and she would have to tell Zaphikel the moment he got out of bed.

And so, she did. Zaphikel was overjoyed. He was going to be a father. But wait! This was unheard of. They would have to leave and go to either Shamayim or Assiah. It would be hard to hide. Of course, once he retired, he would be sitting in an office all day. He would even have his own palace because he was the Great One of the Thrones. They could either hide the baby in his castle, or they could just leave. They would be hunted for a while, but they would be happy because they would be a family. Hell, maybe Uriel would let them live with him. He left heaven a few days ago-just up and disappeared. He told Zaphikel that he was going to one of the lower hells because he hated himself. The new dictator, Sevothtarte, had forced him to aid in Alexiel's banishment, and he secretly loved Alexiel. And, therefore, he banished himself as well. Maybe, he would be willing to help once the child was born. Somehow, everything would work out.

So, the couple enjoyed the last two weeks of Zaphikel's vacation while secretly knowing that soon they would be a family.

Author's note: If anyone knows what happens to Raziel in volume 16 of the manga, please let me know in detail cause otherwise I can't truly do his part of the story justice. I have volumes 1-12, and I've read 13-15 on the internet, but I couldn't find volume 16, so please fill me in. Thanks.

-black-ocean


	4. Chapter 4

Is All Really Fair In Love And War?

Chapter 4

The vacation ended, just as all vacations do. Today was the day of Zaphikel's last mission. He had been called to Sevothtarte's office yesterday for a briefing. It was apparently very important since the dictator of all heaven was involved. He rarely dirtied his hands with simple killings, but today's assignment was unusual, and something just didn't feel right. Regardless, Zaphikel left around ten o'clock that morning. And, about five minutes later, a few of Sevothtarte's employees knocked on the door. Anael answered it only to be taken by surprise and shock as she was captured.

Zaphikel's mission was supposed to be completely confidential. Some rebel stole a valuable secret from the government, and Zaphikel was to kill this spy while arresting those involved. The spy whose life would soon be taken away was described as a mute woman with spiky, red hair. This would be easy enough.

The rebels' hide-out wasn't hard to find. In fact, maybe it was a little too easy. But, this was his job. If it was a trap, he would find some way to escape it. His lover was waiting at home for him with his child in her womb. There would always be a reason to live as long as they were alive.

He entered the building through a hatch that led to the basement. It was dark inside, so he couldn't see very well. From what he could see, there was a girl sitting in a chair pointing a gun at him. She was mumbling incoherent sounds, and she had red hair that spiked around her face. This must be the spy. But what's that clicking sound coming from across the room? Zaphikel looked to his left to see a bomb in the corner. So, it was a trap after all.

He decided to kill the woman first and then worry about his own survival because if he failed this mission, the government wouldn't give him that simple desk job that he so desired. And if that happened, he would have to break his promise to Anael. So, he sent a blast at the girl in the chair which knocked her head off. No, wait. That wasn't her head, that was a wig. The red hair was replaced with long, blonde hair that looked strangely familiar. Impossible. It couldn't be. But, it was.

"Anael!"

And the bomb went off...

Author's note: I'm sorry about the long wait. I've got a lot going on right now in my life, but please, keep reading, and I'll do as best as I can to update sooner. Thanks.

–black-ocean


	5. Chapter 5

Is All Really Fair In Love And War?

Chapter 5

Zaphikel managed to shield himself from the explosion with a steel table. So, now he had to find his beloved. What the fuck happened and what the hell was Anael doing there. She had to be alive. She just had to be. They were going to get out of here and be a family. How the hell did everything get so fucked up in just a few seconds.

After rummaging through the rubble for a few minutes, he finally found her. She was bleeding out. He wouldn't be able to save her. The bleeding was just too bad. It was too late.

Anael tried to speak, but nothing came out, so she mouthed her last words to him. But, these few words were very important, and Anael hoped to God that Zaphikel could understand them.

"Save our child."

That's right, the baby. He had almost forgotten. He hoped that Anael would forgive him, but he had to get the fetus out of her. She was already dead, so at least she wouldn't feel any pain. Zaphikel cut into her womb further and further as tears fell down his face for the first time since her death. Finally, he found the baby. It was only as big as his hand and it wasn't very developed yet. He hoped he could get it to the nearby laboratory in time. It was doubtful though because it needed it's mother's nutrients through the cord that Zaphikel was forced to cut.

Each room in the first floor of the laboratory housed a vat for newborn angels, so all he had to do was break a window and he was in. He put the fetus into one of the vats and filled it with the fluid that would keep the child alive. But, it was no use. The child was deprived of the resources that it needed for too long, and it was dead.

Zaphikel didn't have time to mourn because two scientists entered the room and he was forced to flee. He walked for about a mile until he was cornered by soldiers who arrested him and took him to Sevothtarte's palace.

Meanwhile, back at the laboratory, the child began to breath again, so a doctor was called. The fetus was in good condition, and it was assumed to be another newborn angel sent directly from the Creator. Presently, it had no symptoms of being the I-Child that it really was, so, therefore, it would, of course, be allowed to survive.


	6. Chapter 6

Is All Really Fair In Love And War?

Chapter 6

Zaphikel, not knowing that his child was alive, believed that he had lost everything. His beloved was dead, and to him, his child was gone as well. And it was all because of a set-up created by the High Council. Who else could it be? They must've found out somehow. He wished that he could murder them all before his own execution. But that wouldn't be possible.

After a few days in a prison cell, Zaphikel was brought before the High Council, but, Sevothtarte wasn't present. This was his doing. Zaphikel was sure of it. The twelve high angels of the Council ordered Zaphikel to commit suicide, so that he would never again enter the path of reincarnation, and he accepted the order. After all, he had nothing left to live for. The High Council accused him of corrupting Anael. He couldn't live with that. How could he corrupt the one person in this cruel world that he loved?

Zaphikel took the dagger before him to his throat. He wished to end this hellish existence. Hell, itself would pale in comparison to the pain he felt.

"Watch me die, you slaves of God!"

And blood was shed, and a great light enveloped the room in which Zaphikel lay dying. It was a light so great that the High Council members that were present lost their minds immediately. They were deemed insane and removed from their positions from that day forward. And Zaphikel, the gash in his neck was healed leaving an atrocious scar. The light was that of the six-winged high angel, Adam Kadamon. It was Adam Kadamon's intention that Zaphikel help him by searching for him. These were the conditions given to Zaphikel on that day: he must continue living, but as a blind man, and he must search for Adam Kadamon's physical form as well as the one thing that he was missing. Zaphikel agreed to the high angel's terms even though he didn't realize that he was missing something. In return, Adam Kadamon would offer him one wish on the day of his death. And Zaphikel's intention was to use that wish to see Anael again, one final time. The mere fact that he would see his beloved once again was enough of a reason to keep on living, even if the rest of his days would be a living hell until that moment.

After the great light disappeared, Sevothtarte was given control over Zaphikel and his punishment since the High Council members had gone insane. Once again, Zaphikel was forced into imprisonment. Soon after, Sevothtarte his cell in order to brand him with the mark of the Peccato. This symbol showed that Zaphikel was a fallen angel and a first class criminal, and it was burned into his chest with a burning iron. However, Sevothtarte came close enough for Zaphikel to pull off the mask that hid his face. The truth became clear because the face behind Sevothtarte's mask was, in fact, Layla's. Yes, it all made perfect sense now. Layla must've seen him kiss Anael on that night, and now she'd come to power over all of heaven. But Zaphikel saw something else. The symbol of the fallen angel graced Layla's cheek as well. She must have an interesting story of her own. Therefore, a deal was struck between the two. Zaphikel would be re-instated as the Great One of the Thrones, and his incrimination would be deemed an unfortunate mistake just as long as he didn't breath a word to anyone about Sevothtarte's true identity. They now had to keep each other's deep dark secrets.


	7. Chapter 7

Is All Really Fair In Love And War?

Chapter 7

Although there was a delicate balance between Zaphikel and Sevothtarte, Zaphikel decided to add another secret weight to the scale. He banded together with some citizens of Shamayim as well as a few religious dissenters and refugees to form the Anima Mundi, a rebellion against Sevothtarte's government. He hid this behind the scenes career by staying on as the Great One of the Thrones. No one would expect an angel that high to be the leader of a rebel group.

Meanwhile, the child of Zaphikel and Anael turned out to be a boy and was named Raziel by the doctors at the laboratory. He appeared totally normal with no qualities of an I-Child, so he dwelt at the laboratory nursery like all angel children and was cared for until he was about five years old. At that age, angel children were sent to heaven's military academy, and that's where Raziel went in order to begin his education of the world around him.

Raziel, himself had no idea of his origin and assumed that he was a normal angel. He turned out to be a very ambitious boy, and he sometimes went a little overboard with his studies. So, he didn't have much time for a social life, and he didn't have many friends. He was an angel geek without the stereotypical glasses, but one day, that became the least of his worries. He was about eight years old at the time, and he "overheard" that his classmate, Shiad had stolen some money from the class's most popular boy, Karl. The problem was that he had learned of the theft by way of his telepathy, a power that came so naturally to him that he didn't even know he possessed it. That was because this power came from being an I-Child. He had unknowingly read Shiad's mind and found out where the other child had hidden the money. Raziel was a very honest boy, but he was also very naive, so he took the money out of Shiad's bag and gave it to Karl. However, Karl and his group of friends were skeptical as to how Raziel ended up with the money, so they blamed him for stealing it instead of Shiad. Because of the false accusations against him and the fact that Karl and his friends had cornered Raziel against the wall, the boy became frightened, and the rest of his powers awakened. He was an I-Child, so he had an unusual chi which enabled him to possess telepathy, empathy, telekinesis, and other abilities that were potentially dangerous to those around him.

When Raziel opened his eyes after the awakening of his powers, he noticed that Karl and the other boys were no more than corpses in a puddle of their gradually mixing blood. And soon, Raziel was surrounded by a group of soldiers in white uniforms. The boy was given a tranquilizer and soon fell asleep.

Upon awakening, Raziel found himself in a laboratory, but it was not the same place in which he had spent his years as a toddler. He wasn't in a room with any toys or other angel children. This time, he was lying in a bed with restraints around his wrists and ankles. There was an IV coming out of his lower arm which was attached to two bags on a pole. One bag contained saline, but the other had a silverish liquid in it. Raziel's first reaction was to try to scream for help, but then he realized something else. He couldn't move his body at all with the exception of his eyes. He could move enough to breath as well, but that was it. As Raziel looked further around the room, he noticed that there were no windows and that the door had bars on it. Something was really wrong. He had accidentally killed several others, but wasn't the punishment for that crime death? Why was he in a hospital bed in a prison. He didn't seem to be injured.

Soon, a scientist entered the room and explained that because of Raziel's powers, he was to stay there and be studied as well as experimented on. The facility was not a prison or a hospital. It was the White Room, a laboratory of the angel government.


	8. Chapter 8

Is All Really Fair In Love And War?

Chapter 8

The experiments were simple at first. The scientists tested to see how Raziel would react to bright lights, loud noises, lack of food, extreme darkness, and...pain.

Yes, pain. It began after a few weeks of his stay at the White Room. The scientists decided to put him through their first "major experiment," as they called it. So, Raziel was taken to another room and strapped to a metal table. Several wires were attached to his chest and limbs, and then one of the men flipped a switch. Suddenly, an electric current was sent through the boy's body for a few minutes without stopping. It was only about 80 volts, but it was still a burning hell for the child. Meanwhile, the men recorded their data and turned the machine off leaving Raziel to vomit blood over the side of the table and then pass out.

After that, Raziel was allowed a few days of rest. Then, the second "major experiment" took place. The boy was once again strapped to a table while his body was exposed to yet another element–extreme heat. The surface of the table was heated to a high temperature for several seconds causing huge burns to form on the child's back until he passed out once again and the scientists had to turn off their machine.

When Raziel awakened, his wounds were bandaged, and he was back in his room. The only difference was that this time he'd fallen into a week long coma since the test. It was because of the boy's empathy that pain became amplified, so the experiments were ten times more hellish.

After another small period of rest, Raziel was subjected to the next test which involved water. He was put in a tank that was filled with water up to the top. After all the hellish treatments, Raziel was getting tired. He just wanted to die so that it would all be over, and he inhaled, welcoming the liquid into his lungs. Regardless, he was yanked out of the tank, and the water was drained out of his lungs through a needle inserted into his torso. With Raziel's defiance and lack of willingness to cooperate, some of the scientist became angry with the child. His suicide attempt only earned him an even greater hell.

That night, one of the scientists awakened Raziel with a bucket of cold water and dragged him to a storage closet nearby.

"It's time that you learned respect, boy."

Intense pain filled the child's body as the scientist stripped him of his clothing and took away his innocense all within a few moments of agony. After the deed was done, the man threatened Raziel not the tell anyone and threw him through the door of his room.

He lay there on the floor, soaked and bleeding, as he prayed that the man wouldn't come back. Raziel then tried to pull the remainder of his clothing on, and then he cried himself to sleep.

The boy was sick the entire day after that, and around midnight, the same scientist came back for him. The process repeated itself over and over again for the next few weeks, even on the days of the major experiments. It was after about six weeks that Raziel finally gathered enough of his power and strength to kill his rapist. But this action, like all others, had consequences.

The morning after the killing, Raziel was brought before Sevothtarte who ordered his execution to take place in one week. Until then he belonged to the scientists, and the experiments became worse as well.

_It's ok. I'm finally going to die. All of this torture will be over._


	9. Chapter 9

Is All Really Fair In Love And War

Chapter 9

For that week, the experiments were more hellish and more frequent. But, on what was to be the last day of Raziel's life, he was given a break, so he spent the time lying on the cold floor of his cell, the small space he got instead of his room after the sentencing. Of course, he didn't have anything better to do because he couldn't move his body due to the drugs. It was on that day that Zaphikel walked past the boy's cell and noticed his strangely familiar aura.

Realizing that he was in the death row section of the laboratory prison, Zaphikel locked on to the aura of the torn up body through the bars. He felt a strange connection with the boy, and he knew he could use an assistant back at his home. So he walked to the front desk and explained that the boy looked as though he had had too many experiments performed on him. He demanded that the boy be taken out of the prison and given over to the Great One of Thrones for immediate medical attention.

After signing a few papers, including the one that would exempt Raziel from his death sentence, he followed two of the scientists back to Raziel's cell. This time, the child was propped up and sitting on a chair. Slowly, Zaphikel approached the boy and explained that he couldn't help him unless he wanted him to. He told the sickly boy that, regardless of his answer, he had still been taken out of death row as a simple favor. Then, he asked the question.

"Do you wish to live?"

Raziel wanted to live. He really did. But, he couldn't move. He couldn't answer the question that would take him out of this hell. For ten minutes, he tried, but nothing happened. However, just as Zaphikel turned to leave, the boy managed to get one word out.

"Yes."

That did it. Raziel would now be staying with Zaphikel. He had a strange feeling that he'd known the dark-haired man all of his life even though he'd just met him, but he dismissed it as an impossibility.

The scientists offered to put Raziel in a wheelchair for transportation to Zaphikel's home, but the man declined the offer with a simple statement.

"You will _not_ touch another hair on this child's head."

While receiving cold stares from the scientists, Zaphikel picked Raziel up in his arms and let the boy rest his head on his savior's shoulder. Then, he walked out of the laboratory, still holding the now unconscious angel close to him as he was driven by a servant back to his mansion. He couldn't figure out why he cared so much for this boy, but somehow, he never wanted to let go of him.

The rest of the day took a lot of energy out of Zaphikel. As carefully as possible, he undressed Raziel and cleaned his wounds as best as a blind man could. There were so many of them that Zaphikel lost count as he bandaged and washed out one after another. He could feel so much of Raziel's blood on his fingers that it was amazing that the child had any left in him. He felt cold in the man's arms, and he barely weighed more than an infant.

Once Zaphikel had taken care of the child's injuries, he was about the get him some clean clothes when he felt some swollen areas between Raziel's legs. After examining the spot with his hand and feeling dried blood, he realized that the boy in his arms had had something far more horrifying than experimentation happen to him. Deciding not to tell Raziel that he knew about the raping, he dressed the smaller angel and set him on the bed in his room. Zaphikel wanted to keep him as comfortable as possible because there was still a chance that he might not make it through the night. So, Zaphikel gave him the best bedroom in the house–that of the Great One of the Thrones, himself.

Soon after tucking Raziel into bed, the older angel realized that the sleeping child before him wouldn't be able to keep any food down, so he thought for a moment as to what to do. There was a doctor in his secret rebel group, the Anima Mundi, so he could call her. He would have to because he didn't know how to put in an IV, and this was the only way to give Raziel the nutrients he needed. The doctor didn't live too far from Zaphikel's estate, and it wasn't that late at night, so he gave her a call. She arrived at the mansion a few minutes later. Remembering the scars on Raziel's arms from all the needles and feeling horrible that the boy would have to be jabbed again, Zaphikel waited outside the room while the doctor inserted the IV.

The doctor left at about ten o'clock, and Zaphikel re-entered the room and sat down on the wooden chair beside the bed. And there he slept next to Raziel.

Wow. Second update this week. Anyway, I dedicate this chapter to Shiro Ryuu for her awesome fanfic that she wrote for me. Thanks, man. I hope you like this chapter.

-black-ocean


	10. Chapter 10

Is All Really Fair In Love And War?

Chapter 10

It was later on that night that Zaphikel heard the screaming. It awakened him, and at first, he thought that someone had broken in. But soon he realized that the only auras he could feel in the room were Raziel's and his own. It was then that he realized that Raziel was having a nightmare. He shook the boy, hoping he would wake up. He felt the child jerk awake but could sense that the child was still terrified. His next action was unexpected to Raziel as well as he himself. Wrapping his arms around the shaken boy, Zaphikel kissed him, not as a friend or a family member, but as a lover.

Raziel lay there, staring at his future master after their lips separated. It wasn't all coming from the older angel. The boy had kissed back, and his mind was blank as to why. Zaphikel was confused as well. He knew he was half-asleep. That was the only logical explanation except that Raziel's aura was so similar to Anael's that it was almost haunting. He remembered that he used to awaken Anael with a kiss when she had nightmares, but why did he feel such an attraction to this boy.

Zaphikel apologized to the child before him, saying that Raziel reminded him of an old lover. He then sat back in his chair, and they both fell asleep once again.

The next morning, Zaphikel awakened first. An immediate feeling of shame fell upon him as he realized what had happened during the night. What had he been thinking? The boy had been violated, and he had forced him into a kiss. How could he? But then why did Raziel kiss back?

He dismissed the thought as the doorbell rang. It was the doctor coming to change the IV bag. Upon re-entering the bedroom, he heard a voice.

"Where am I?"

Apparently most of the drugs had worn off, so Zaphikel asked him if he thought he could eat something. Raziel said he would try, so the doctor removed the IV and told Zaphikel to call if he needed anything.

After showing the doctor out, Zaphikel fixed Raziel some breakfast and took it to him on a tray. None of his servants had to be at work yet, so he would have to feed the young angel himself. Although Raziel could speak now, he still couldn't move enough to sit up, so Zaphikel had to help him get propped up as well as spoon-feed him. When Raziel had eaten all that he could, Zaphikel explained the situation.

"My name is Zaphikel, the Great One of the Thrones. I've saved you from the scientists at the White One's laboratory, and you are now under my care. When you feel well enough, would you like to become my assistant, sweet Raziel?"

"Alright. Thank you, sir."

Once again, Zaphikel apologized for the kiss, and the two agreed never to speak of it again. As for Raziel, he would never admit it, but he liked being kissed by this man.

Hiya! It might be a while til my next update for this as well as Hell Town cause I'm not gonna have the internet for two weeks starting Monday. We're going digital-thank God. FINALLY! Just warning you.

-black-ocean


End file.
